At the martial arts class
by JarlaxleBaenreii
Summary: Amy and Dan show off their sexy side- to each other! At least until Ian finds out... Contains M/M, M/F, F/F, and incest. dont like- dont read.
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Amy Cahill

Dan Cahill

Sinead Starling

Location: The rebuilt "Grace" mansion

Time period: 1 year after the clue hunt

Chapter 1:

The First Lesson

Amy was coming at him hard. She threw a punch to his face, which he deflected with his forearm. He didn't have time for a counterattack, though, because her other arm came in fast to his forehead in a heel-palm, a potentially lethal strike. He ducked, though, and lashed out with a kick to her midsection, which she dodged with ease, and at the same time she launched a flurry of punches to his gut of which he succeeded in blocking most of. He moved back to avoid any more from slipping through, and began a circular movement around her, to keep from offering a target. He had to think. She was simply too fast for him, and being three years older meant that she was physically stronger as well. The only thing he had going for him was that he knew moves she didn't, the ones he learned in aikido (A.N. pronounced eye-key-do) from the internet while she wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. The two of them were practicing kung fu in the gym in the basement. Even with the fan going, it was swelteringly hot down there underground. That's why he was only wearing shorts, and a testicle protector underneath to protect him from uncouth attacks. He had had to get one after about the tenth time that Amy had crumpled him with a well placed kick or punch. It was completely unfair that she was allowed to hit him there, not to mention totally uncool, but whenever he complained, she would just smirk and tell him to protect himself better. She still didn't know about the shield, but next time she tried punching his balls, instead of making him puke everything he'd eaten that day, she'd have to contend with a very sore fistful of fingers. Amy, on the other hand, without any weak spots, was wearing only boxer shorts and a bra, which Dan thought made her look like some kind of a teenage ninja girl, what with her strongly muscled torso, arms and legs. Not that he was complaining, though. The bra didn't cover her breasts completely, and during their sparring bouts, he often got glances of some cool cleavage. Suddenly, he knew exactly how he was going to win. He shifted slightly, and let his right arm drop a bit. Amy lunged at the apparent opening in his defenses with a R.P.P. - a rocket powered punch with her left hand. Which was exactly what Dan had been expecting. He quickly slid over to his left, leaned over even more to the left, and thrust his right arm forward, under Amy's punch and near the left side of her body. Then, he bent his arm at the elbow, and swung his arm from the shoulder, trapping her arm, and then, grabbing his fingers with his other hand, he bent forward and spun clockwise, twisting Amy's arm up behind her back, causing her to scream in pain, and at the same time bringing his knee up into her face, twisting at the last moment so that he struck her forehead instead of her nose. It hit with a satisfying "Thunk!", making Amy reel, and giving him the win. "Good fight, bro," Amy moaned. "And slick move. Do you mind helping me over to the side?" "Sure, no problem." He answered, and slung her arm over his neck, and helped her walk over to the side of the room, where they had a couple of mattresses for resting after a fight, onto which he dumped Amy, and himself right after her, after first sliding his shield down his legs and onto the floor. "It's so fuckin' hot down here," Amy muttered. "I can't believe I'm hearing you curse, Ames. I never knew you had it in you!" Amy scowled at him. "I'm too hot to even care, you dweeb. Help me out of this goddam bra, will you?" "Uh, are you sure, Amy?" Dan asked, unsure if he had heard right. "Of course I'm sure. We're siblings, aren't we? Come on already. I'm toasting!" "In your bra?" Dan couldn't keep from snickering. "Yes. I mean, no. I mean—JUST TAKE THE FUCKING THING OFF, OKAY?!" "Okay, okay, no need to yell, Dan said soothingly. "I'm on it." Amy rolled onto her side to give him access to the clasp on her back. After feeling Dan fumbling for a minute without any success, she asked him, "What's going on back there?" "You're all sweaty, did you know that? It makes this kind of thing sort of hard." He replied. "And the angle's not so great either." Which wasn't a complete lie, but not the full truth. The real reason was that his hands were shaking too much. "The angle, huh?" Amy said. "How about this?" she rolled over onto her stomach. "Try now." "I can't even reach it comfortably now!" "Then straddle my back! Put one knee on each side and take it off. It itches, you know." He did. As soon as he got the clasp undone, Amy slid forward, and humped her back up, and twisted onto her back. The result was that Dan slid forward, and when Amy straightened out, he fell onto her, his face on top of hers, his chest squashing her now exposed breasts, and his crotch resting on hers. "Now what was that for?" he exclaimed, starting to rise up. Amy put her arms around him and pulled him back down onto her, and rolled him around on her breasts. If this wasn't a good enough hint that she was as eager to have sex with him as he was to her, she didn't know what was. Fortunately, he seemed to get the idea, as evidenced by the bulge now pressuring her cunt. She let go his back, and instead pulled his face down to hers, and kissed him on the lips. After a moment's hesitation, he stopped moving, and let Amy do what she wanted. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, and explored the inside of his mouth, licking his tongue for a moment before pulling out. "Do you want to go any farther?" she asked him. "Yeah, just leave out the kissing. That's for girlfriends, and you are my sister. I'm good for cocksucking, though." "Yeah. I'll bet you are. What boy isn't? But don't worry. You get the express Amy blowjob extreme, the first time anyway. After that, you'll have to trade for a pussy or breast- licking." "That's okay with me, especially the sound of 'the extreme Amy blowjob express'. Does that mean you'll want me to come in your mouth?" "You dweeb, it's the express first, not the extreme. And yes, if you'll let me swallow all of it." "I will. Do you wanna get started already?" Amy didn't wait any longer. She rolled Dan off her and onto his back. Without any more wasted time, she yanked down his shorts, revealing his twelve year old cock. It was bigger then she had expected. Without further ado, she pulled down her own shorts, and straddled Dan backwards, on her hands and knees over Dan, her toes to either side of his head, her pouting pussy over his chest where he had a great view, both of her breasts, and of her cunt, her knees by his elbows, and her breasts brushing his abdomen. Lowering her head a bit, she stuck out her tongue and licked the very tip of his dick, ever so gently, then plunged her head down, engulfing it right up to the smooth skin at the base. He was young enough that he didn't even have air there yet. She didn't either, but that was because Sinead had invented a special shaver for 'the nether regions' as she called them. It doubled as a dildo with a buzzer as well, with which Amy had deflowered herself, with almost no pain. And Sinead hadn't minded showing Amy all of the device's use, either. On herself, and on Amy. They often dildoed each other, but Amy hadn't let it get any farther, since as she told Sinead, she wasn't against some pleasure now and then, but she wasn't lesbian. Sinead hadn't liked that. She liked girls more than boys, but she had nothing against them, and had gladly agreed when both Ted and Ned had offered to teach her the fun of sex as a threesome. Being triplets, two boys and a girl, they shared everything, even themselves, which made for some pretty amazing sex. Amy was sure that Sinead would do pretty much anything to get Amy to be with her. Dan was having the time of his life. All his fantasies were coming true. Amy was pretty much the hottest girl in school, and half the boys in school were constantly trying to get her to make out with them, but Amy seemed unaware of their desperate hints. Little did he know that she ignored them because out of all of them, when she dildoed herself, it was Dan she wished was doing it. Now she was sucking him like her life depended on it, and he could feel his cum starting to tickle him- it was a matter of seconds now. He resolved that when he finished he would ask may how she knew he wanted her. "a-Amy," he moaned. "I'm gonna come!" That didn't stop her. She just bobbed her head even faster than before. The feeling was amazing. It was never this good by himself. The torrent of cum shot out into Amy's mouth, but she hardly slowed down, she just went faster. Within minute of the most amazing he'd ever felt. he couldn't even think straight, as he let blast another jet of cum. This time, Amy stopped her movement, and slurped it all up, every last drop, swallowing and giving a satisfied grunt as she pulled loose of his wilted cock with a "pop!" "So, how'd you like the express?" Amy asked, a wide grin on her face. "I feel like I've been hit by an express train, all right." He mumbled. "I'm not up for anything else just yet." Amy chuckled. "I know _exactly_ how you feel. Let's head back upstairs."

Well, how do you like chapter one? It's my first uploaded fic, so be generous! J The martial arts moves are real, so if you'd like, read the winning move carefully, practice it, and beat up your friends… don't use you knee, though- it could easily break a nose.

Just so my (hopefully) many readers can get to know me better, my favorite character is Artemis Entreri. My least favorite is Eragon.


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!

Characters:  
Amy Cahill  
Dan Cahill  
Sinead Starling  
Ian Kabra  
Natalie Kabra

Location: The rebuilt "Grace" mansion

Time period: 1 year after the clue hunt

Chapter 2:  
The Second Lesson

Amy studied the situation. Dan was off to her right, Sinead to her left. Neither one showed any openings. Suddenly, Sinead burst into action, swinging an arm at her head with a classic chop, which Amy easily knocked out the way, as well as the hard punch Sinead fired at her shoulder. An instant later, Dan slipped past Sinead and attacked Amy with a kick to her upper thigh. With both her hands busy keeping Sinead at bay, she blocked by raising her knee and swinging it out, but the attack was a ruse, which became painfully clear as Dan spun in the opposite direction, using the force of Amy's knee-swing to turn faster, and used his momentum to slam the back of his leg into Amy's shin, pushing her off balance just enough so that when his torso completed the spin he sent out a stiff-arm to Amy's chest, which knocked her to the floor, so that Sinead could stomp her in the stomach and end the fight. Bu Amy hadn't earned the dubious title of 'most Dangerous Cahill ninja' bestowed upon her by Dan for nothing. She rolled out the way and hit the incoming stomp with a chop, so Sinead's leg stomped Dan's foot instead, and as she stood up she spun around and delivered a powerful spin kick to Sinead's back, throwing her six feet across the floor and knocking her out of the fight, at least temporarily. Her next step was to grab Dan in a two handed chokehold, which he broke by thrusting both arms forward and up, then apart, and completed the maneuver by punching her in the face with a powerful right. Or tried to. Amy grabbed his arm at the wrist with her left hand, and pushed it up, and at the same time, slipped her right hand between his raised arm and his head. Then, by moving her right arm clockwise and down, and using his arm as leverage, she bent him over, right arm over his neck and left hand gripping his wrist, she brought her left elbow down hard into his back, in a potentially lethal move, ending Dan's part of the bout, and moving to finish Sinead, who by now had regained her feet and was approaching warily, arms raised in a classic ready stance. Amy didn't give her time to get any closer, lashing out with a kick to the head, which Sinead blocked by raising a vertical arm parallel to her head. Sinead retaliated with a yutsuki (A.N. swivel punch, pronounced YOO-tzoo -key) which Amy knocked aside, and counter-counterattacked with a sideways chop to the ribs, which Sinead dodged. They broke apart and circled, looking for an opening, when Amy decided too make an opening. She launched a barrage of alternating kicks to Sinead's head and low kicks, designed to incapacitate an opponent with excruciating pain in the thighs and upper legs. (A.N. and leave VERY painful bruises, I speak from personal experience!) all of which Sinead blocked, but Amy continued until she finally got through with a low kick, and was rewarded by seeing Sinead stumble back and half collapse on her now bad leg, and hearing the sharp intake of breath as she nearly fell. But the fight wasn't over yet, as the injury would not be fatal in a real fight, so Amy pressed the attack with a migeri (A.N. pronounced MY-gerr-ee, a kind of kick usually delivered to the stomach or chest, designed to push an opponent backwards) to the chest (and breasts!) which sent Sinead stumbling back, easy prey for Amy to dart forward and smash her in the head and win the fight. "Nice work Amy," Dan complimented her. "Do you two want to join me here on the side?" "No," Sinead said, at the exact same time that Amy said "sure." They looked at each other and giggled. It was such a girlish thing to do, Dan reflected. Oh well, there was no help for it. Sinead staggered up the stairs, saying she wanted to shower, and that she had made plans to go out to pick up Ian and Natalie from the airport, as they were coming for the holidays. It would likely take close to two hours before they got back. As soon as she was gone, Amy asked Dan "are we still go?" he looked at her with a knowing smirk, and said, "Come on Ames, just yank 'em off and let's get started." "Whatever you say, Danny boy." And so without further ado, Amy pulled off her sparring gear, shorts and a bra, to stand naked before Dan. He gave her a good looking over before stepping out of his own shorts. They stood admiring each others' nudity for a moment, before Amy lay down on the mattress next to Dan. "So what's it gonna be this time?" she asked him, not really knowing what else to say. "I think we'll start with a little uh, moisturization in the pussy, and then attempt some breaking and entering." "Sounds good except for one part." "Which is?" "The 'breaking' part of breaking and entering." You can enter all right, but there's nothing to break." "Good. I didn't want to get all bloody today, and I bet that your hand hurts enough without adding that mess." "That was nasty; not telling me you got a cup." (A.N. testicle protector) "So was your habit of sucker punching my balls." Amy smirked at that. "I was trying to teach you how to accept a hit!" "Amy, you moron. How many times would I have to smash a metal bar up your pussy, hard, and at the same time knead your stomach with a hoe, really hard before you learned 'how to accept a hit'?" (A.N. for all you female readers, that's almost how much getting sucker punched in the balls hurts. Almost. [Again, personal experience- and it lasts for days]) Amy grimaced at the thought. "Ouch. Okay, why don't you start – moisturizing now?" "I think I will. Lie down on your back, with your knees in the air, and lean your legs to either side." Amy did, and he knelt between her thighs and started to lick her pussy. Noisily, and with much slurping. Amy loved it. After a minute or so, Dan stopped and asked, "you gonna come soon?" Amy grunted, which Dan took as a "yes". He continued his licking, and Amy's thighs suddenly clenched as Dan brought her to a climax. Dan tried catching all Amy's cum in his mouth, but in classic Dan style, he missed most of it, the result being that he now had a milky white mustache and goatee. He stood up, and showed it to Amy- "check this out, Ames, free hairstyles!" Amy burst out laughing at the ludicrousness of Dan's mess-up. "Come here, Dan, and let me clean you up." Dan did, crouching over Amy, and putting his face next to hers. She pulled him down a little bit more, and picked her own head up to meet his, but instead of kissing him, she sucked his face, swallowing her own cum and slurping his face clean. When she was finished, she said with a smirk, "you know, my cum tastes better than yours?" "That's probably just because you tasted it after it had been on my face. It's my face that tastes so good." She chuckled, "touché." And pulled Dan's face even lower, trying to kiss him, but he wiggled away, saying, "Nope. No kisses, remember?" "Oh, right." "Anyway, I'm not done with your pussy." He went back to his kneeling position, but instead of licking, he started sucking her clitoris. It was such a sensuous sensation that it only took her half a minute to climax. This time, Dan caught most of it in his mouth, and swallowed it all, but he continued his sucking and brought Amy to another rapid finish. Swallowing the final batch of gelatinous liquid, he looked to Amy's face, a blissful expression pasted over it. "Hey Amy. Moisturization complete. What do you say we actually, uh, have sex?" Amy's eyes opened. "You know, you're really good at sucking and licking. I've got to see how you do on the boobs." "But not now. Now I think it's time for me to fuck you." "You got it." Moving forward on his knees, Dan bent down, and used his hands to guide his dick into Amy's pussy, and once it was in all the way to his balls, leaned down until his lips were over Amy's, but when she tried kissing him, he said, "Uh uh, Amy. No kissing." He put his arms next her head, one to either side, and began moving his dick in and out, pulling until just the tip of his dick remained inside, and then slowly slid back in until Amy's hair tickled his bare skin, and repeated the motion until he felt like he might burst from the excruciating slowness of it. But however much he was irritating himself, it was nothing compared to what Amy was feeling. "Da-a-a-an! Go faster!" "Nope." Came the aggravating reply. "Da-a-a-a-a-an! I'm dying!" Dan gave her an evil smirk. "What?" he asked innocently, as if he didn't know what on earth she wanted him to do. "Do you want me to stop already?" Amy was moaning now. "I'm never going to let you be on top again," she murmured. But Dan was getting worked up too, so he asked Amy very politely, "Okay, Amy. I'm going to go a little faster now, if that's okay with you." And so saying, he sped up greatly, pounding her fast and hard. Amy's eyes closed, as she felt Dan rapidly bringing her to a climax. They came at the same time, Dan collapsing onto her with a grunt. "My, my. How obscene." They both heard the voice and together they turned their heads too see Ian Kabra standing at the top of the stairs, smartphone in hand. "Oh shit." Said Dan, and pulled himself off and out of Amy with a POP. "Amen to that." Amy replied, crossing her arms over her breasts and making sure Dan was in front of and blocking Ian's view of her pussy. "I thought you were coming in an hour!" Dan said, covering his now shriveled dick with his hands. "Our plane arrived early, so here I am, having just taken a high quality video of the Madrigal leader and her younger brother having sex in their gym." As he said the last, he walked down the stairs and approached the naked siblings. "What's your point, Ian?" Amy asked with a grimace. "My point, is that now you two are my sex slaves, unless you want me to send this video to all the Cahills in the database?" "No," Amy gasped, face pale with fear. "You wouldn't do that." "Wouldn't I?" he asked with a smirk, showing them the screen, which was showing the video file, and pointed to the 'upload' button. "it would take me one second to press this button. You'll either do as I say, or I might accidentally hit the button, and you wouldn't want that, now would you?" "What do we need to do to get you to delete the thing?" Dan asked, "anything I may tell you to do, starting with moving so that you are sitting next to each other, and put your hands in the air." Dan and Amy looked at each other. Dan shrugged, and they moved to comply. "Oh, wait," Ian said. "I forgot some things. Dan, I want you to get a roll of duct tape. If you're not back within three minutes, I will upload the video." Dan started to get dressed, but Ian stopped him. "No, go naked." "But what if someone sees me?" he protested desperately. "Then explain why you are sneaking around the house naked." Ian chuckled. "You only have two and a half minutes left… better get going." Dan went up the stairs at a run, dick flapping limply as he went. "Now you Amy are going to get me a chair. You only have 2 minutes. Oops, one minute and fifty nine seconds." Not bothering to grab her clothes, Amy bolted for the door, and as she passed him, Ian slapped her on the butt, and said "tick tock" when she turned to face him angrily. She got out even faster than Dan had. This was fun, Ian reflected. He wondered if he'd bring Natalie into this as well, and had just decided that he'd have to sleep on it when Dan came back at a run, duct tape in hand. "Ah, so good of you to come back," Ian said, stretching out a hand for the tape. "Jerk," replied Dan, slamming the tape into Ian's hand. Ian slapped him across the face, and raised the phone threateningly when Dan made as if to punch him back. Dan recoiled as if the phone were poisonous. Just then Amy walked back into the room, dragging a chair with her, and using it to cover her breasts, at least partially. Ian laughed at the sight of her. "Put the chair down right next to me." Amy did so, and defiantly crossed her arms over her chest again. "Now, now." Ian said reprovingly. "Dan, sit down with your back to the wall, and your hands palm out to either side of you head, also touching the wall." Dan did so, looking confused. "Good. Amy, tape him to the wall, and well. Right under the wrists, and strong enough that he can't pull them down. Do it!" he barked suddenly, when she showed reluctance. "Okay, I'm on it." She replied, and did as he said, with a grimace. Once Dan was thoroughly stuck to the wall, Ian said, "Amy, come here, and undress me. Then bend over and put your palms against the wall." Amy did, and Ian proceeded to tape her palms and wrists to the wall. "Very good, the both of you. From now on, you will do what I tell you with no complaining. You will do it quickly. If you can do that, I am sure we can get along just fine. Do you understand? Nod if you do, shake your heads if you need it explained again." They both nodded. "Okay. I think we can start now. He walked over to Dan, and whacked him on the face with his cock. Dan flinched. "Okay Dan, start sucking." "Eww! Ian, that's gross! I'm not gay!" Ian smirked. "Now you are." With little choice, Dan put Ian's cock in his mouth, and began sucking. "Deeper." Ian demanded, when Dan wouldn't take more than the head of Ian's cock into his mouth, and flexed his hips, thrusting his cock deep into Dan's mouth and throat. Dan retched, but Ian didn't pull out. "Keep sucking until I come." He said. "When I finish, you can stop. Until then you keep going, so if you want a break, you've got to be prepared to make me finish, and swallow every drop of cum. Look lively, now." With no choice, Dan kept sucking. He moved his head up and down, bringing Ian's saliva-glistening cock deep into his throat, then back out until only the mushroom was still inside. Thankfully, it didn't take too long until Ian's cock throbbed, and released a smallish trickle of thin cum into Dan's unwilling throat. Grimacing, he swallowed the small amount and pulled his head free of Ian's unresisting cock. "There, are you happy now?" he asked Ian, hoping that Ian would let them go now. "No, not at all, though I doubt I shall require you to suck me off again, at least for a while. Your performance was barely adequate. Now, for Amy's turn…" Ian moved behind Amy and slapped her butt again, this time with Dan watching him with outrage on his face. "That's my sister, not some whore!" Dan yelled. "Do shut up. It wouldn't do at all for Nellie or Fiske to hear you and come running. Besides, you two are my slaves. You had better understand that, and soon." With a wide grin, he slapped Amy again, and laughed when she whimpered. "What's the matter Amy, you don't like being slapped? Then how about butt -fucked? Because that's what I'm going to do next." "No, please no," she begged, a look of horror on her face. "I think yes." He replied, not caring at all that she was close to tears. "It's a shame you aren't virgin. It would have been a pleasure to deflower you, roughly, with Dan watching. I'll have to settle for devirginizing your ass, instead." As soon as finished talking he moved right up against her, and guided the tip of his cock into her anus. "Ready?" he chuckled. "Because ready or not, here I come!" and so saying, he rammed her hard, pushing aside everything in his way, until he was hair to cheek. Amy screamed in pain as he violated her ass. He pulled back, and rammed again, and again, ignoring Amy's screams, until he had an easy rhythm going. Amy's screams died down, to be replaced with moans and whimpers, which Ian pretended were of pleasure rather than pain. "See? It's not so bad, is it?" he smirked over at Dan. "Amy likes it. I'm sure you will too, and even if you don't, it doesn't matter, because that's next!" Dan paled visibly, but Ian was more intent on finishing with Amy than tormenting Dan, at least for now. He leaned over forwards, so that he could grasp her breasts as he fucked her ass. She trembled at his touch, but didn't dare shake him off. "Good. I see you're already learning not to resist me." Ian said approvingly. "I expect that within a few more sessions you will even come to enjoy your time with me." "In– in your wet dreams, maybe," Amy growled, out of breath from the pain. "And I think you already are, or else I doubt you would be so out of breath." Amy knew that to tell him it was from pain was useless- he'd just push harder. Finally, after what seemed like an hour but was probably more like five minutes, Ian finally finished, shooting his trickle up into her intestines. Ian pulled out with a sucking sound, and Dan could see that his cock was shriveled up, and likely not up to raping Dan as well. Ian seemed to realize this fact as well, and said, "Well, I think I have had enough for today. Au revoir!" dressed himself, and walked upstairs with an airy wave to the pair taped to the wall. When they had judged that he was out of earshot, Dan grimaced and said, "Well, the first step would be to pull ourselves off the wall. Let's try." They tugged and pulled, and finally, Amy's tape, which had been loosened by Ian's ferocious movements, came free, and she hastened to release Dan. They got dressed quickly, after which Dan turned to Amy and said: "We really have to get that video."

Well, how do you like chapter two? I had trouble writing the scene where Dan fucks Amy, because I have never done sex with a girl , so I have no idea how things are supposed to be. For example, when a girl cums, is it a trickle, a blast, a wave, etc.? I have no clue. Answers to that, and similar questions, (i.e. what does it feel like when a girl comes, try to describe as much as possible, and how does a girl masturbate), would be much appreciated and can be sent to my email at: jarlaxlebaenreii .  
Lastly, I go to a course that teaches aikido, fol'kon'tak, and other martial arts, so all the fighting moves and tricks are real, and if you read carefully enough, you should be able to figure out how to do them.  
I'm currently in the middle of a Artemis Entreri/percy jackson x-over, titled: "demigod vs. assassin" anyone who doesn't know Entreri should google him, and anyone who cant figure out how to connect the two series' is just going to have to read it! It will be long, and the writing style similar to this story's but not exactly the same. (you know, modern and not modern?)

Answers to reviews:  
Yes, there will be more chapters. I think the story will end up with 5 chapters. And thank you for the compliment.  
Thank you. In my opinion, the very fact that the characters are who they are, and being brother and sister, makes the whole idea more fun, both to read and to write. Besides, that was only the first chapter. The rest of the story needs that start to continue on to other characters, as you see in chapter two and on.


	3. Chapter 3

Characters:

Amy Cahill

Dan Cahill

Sinead Starling

Ian Kabra

Natalie Kabra

Location: The rebuilt Grace mansion

Time period: 1 year after the clue hunt

Chapter 3:

The Third Lesson

They circled, each looking for an opening. Dan saw one first, and lunged forwards with a punch to Ian's face, which Ian blocked-or tried to, since it was just a feint, while the real attack was a low kick to Ian's thigh, which Ian blocked by raising his knee and swinging it out, knocking against Dan's shin and causing Dan to suck in a breath through clenched teeth. "Still not good enough, eh Danny boy?" Ian leered. Dan only chuckled and swung a fist toward Ian's face, but Ian grabbed his fist d started twisting backwards. Started only, because Dan, expecting exactly that simply twisted his body in the other direction, slipping past Ian's defense, and sucker punched him in the jaw. Now it was Ian's turn to gasp in pain, and when he did, Dan jerked his hand out of Ian's and smashed him on the temple, and withe his other hand punched hard into Ian's gut. and for the grand finale, he leaned back, then lunged forward and pushed Ian hard into the wall. Ian crumpled over, and Dan said, "So am i good enough for you yet?" "I'll say," Amy said from the mattress on the other side of the room, where she had been watching he two of them spar. "With any luck he'll stay out of commission for long enough that someone will come downstairs to see what's taking so long." Dan grunted. He wished that it could be so simple, but be knew that there wasn't much chance of that. Ian had told Amy to tell everyone that while the three of them were training, no one else should come downstairs as it would only disturb them, but the truth was that Ian was just making sure that the three of them had privacy so that he could blackmail them into doing whatever he wanted. "Well, apparently you don't have so much luck then." Ian said dryly. "We don't have all that much time and there is a lot i want to tell you." "what do you mean, a lot to tell us?" Dan demanded, annoyed that they ha been overheard. "well. first, wanted to tell you Dan, that i actually will not be fucking you today, as much as the idea is fun to consider." Dan couldn't help the relieved grin that spread across his face. "but, "Ian continued, "by the end of our session today you will no longer be virgin." Dan's grin vanished. "Wh- what do you mean?" he asked, fear creeping into his voice. "what i mean," Ian said with a chuckle, "is that your dear sister Amy is going to have that pleasure. here's how it works. from now on, you two are competing against each other for points. who ever pleases me more will get more points. ultimately, the winner will be the one with the most points. as punishment, the loser will have to be the winners living toilet. that means to swallow his or her urine, and maybe their feces as well, depending on how far behind the loser is. you can get points by succeeding in certain tasks that i will give you, and also by pleasing me sexually as well, for example instead of waiting for me to tell you to suck my cock, you will do it without being told to, and things such as that. fighting between yourselves will not only not gain you points, but also lose you points, so for things such as licking my balls an sucking me off you will have to be fast and inventive. the more you pleasure me, the more points you earn. its very simple really. - its just a matter of taking initiative and -" Ian broke off suddenly. Amy had decided that since there was absolutely no way that she would have to swallow Dan's piss she might as well play better than him. so before Ian had even finished speaking, she stepped forward and started earning points. she pulled Ian's pants and briefs down to his ankles and started fondling his dick, which immediately hardened to the solidity of a wooden board. after a few moments of sliding her hands up and down his shaft she put her mouth on the top and stuck her tongue into the tiny slit there for a second before sliding her lips all the way down to where the shaft met the scrote and sloshed the saliva around her mouth with her tongue. "Th-that's more l-like it," Ian stuttered, shaking with pleasure. "Five points, Amy." as he finished talking, he staggered over to a chair and sat down heavily. his cock slipped out of Amy's mouth with the force of it. Dan, not wanting to lose, used the opportunity to move past Amy and take her place between Ian's legs. not wanting Amy's fresh saliva in his mouth, he used his hands, sliding them up and down the slick length of Ian's shaft and causing Ian to moan in pleasure and say: "that's five points for you, too." Amy shot Dan a sour look, to which hetis only response was a shrug. Amy couldn't let Dan get ahead of her, but there really wasn't any way for her to get to any if Ian's sensitive areas, not with Dan there already. so what could she do, she wondered. when suddenly it hit her. she started stroking her own breasts, and squeezing her nipples, causing them to harden pleasantly, but that was only step one. step two was to begin moaning in pleasure, quietly at first. meanwhile, Dan's rubbing had caused Amy's spittle to dry, enough that he could feel comfortable putting his own mouth to Ian's cock. that was exactly what Amy had been waiting for. she stepped up the pace of her fondling, and at the same time raised the level of her moans so that Ian's eyes fluttered open to look at her. the sight of a beautiful nude teen playing with her tits and rubbing her legs together so that the cheeks of her pussy trembled and shook made him sit bolt upright and stare. she gave him he most seductive smile, and moved even faster. she could see the effect she was having on him almost instantly as he gasped and slumped in his seat. Dan gagged suddenly and pulled free of Ian, turned his head to the side, and spat out a mouthful of creamy white stuff, a mixture of cum and saliva that made a disgusting trail between Dan's mouth ant the floor until he spat again. He stared at it in disgust, but didn't say anything, understanding Amy's plan. "Amy, that was wonderful. take another five points." Ian said. Amy relaxed. her plan had worked. by showing off her body to Ian while Dan was blowing him, she had given him that much more pleasure, and converted Dan's victory into her own, and receiving the point he would have gotten otherwise.

meanwhile, Ian's cock had shrunk again, and when Dan attempted to stroke it Ian pushed hm away, saying, "not now, im not currently feeling up to another cum. you two'll have to re- raise my libido before you can continue. but dont worry, i have something else for you to do now, and if you do well, you'll still get points. now lie down on the mattress, face down." Dan did so, wondering where this was going. "now Amy, kneel betwen his legs." ajy did, with a sinking feeling in her stomach. she had. feeling that she knew what was about to happen. "good. now Amy, stick your first two fingers up his ass." Dan jerked his head around at these words. "Ian, you cant be serious! you cant let her do that!" "oh really?" Ian asked sleekly. "i think i can. and i think ill take away two points for your noncompliance." Dan slumped. forwards, defeated. Amy didn't want to torment him by keeping him waiting any longer, so she muttered, "I'm really sorry about this." and slipped her fingers in. Dan gasped, but didn't say anything. she pulled her fingers partway out, then slammed them back in. and repeated the action. and repeated it again. Dan was sobbing quietly with the pain now, but he seemed determined not to speak. Amy continued until er fingers were sliding in and out with ease, and then added another one. Dan was gasping now, the his tears making a stain in the mattress. Amy's heart went out to him, but there was nothing she could do but keep on going, until finally, Ian's crisp voice said, "stop! that's enough!" Amy pulled her hand away from her prostrate brother and looked at Ian. "very good, Amy. that's another five points."

TWO HOURS LATER

"well. both of you did rather well. the final scores are: Amy, with 46 points; and Dan with... huh. look at that. Dan also has 46 points. looks like you tied then. that leaves us with the result that instead of only one of you swallowing piss, you both get to!"

END OF CHAPTER

whew. that took me ages to write. i hope you liked it.

if you did, reviews would be appreciated. i mean, id be fine with ending the story here. so if anyone wants to know the rest, let me know. also, if you noticed any typos, please let me know about them.

at the end of chapter two, i asked some questions. you can answer to my email at jaiesrlaxlebaenreii gmail. com .(the spaces are neccasery, the site dosent allow links like that.)

lastly, if you like my writing style, check out my other story(ies) at my profile, jarlaxlebaenreii. be warned, though. this is the only story that has any sex in it.


End file.
